sega high
by TrueFlint
Summary: sonic is back to school. read on how he survives the 10th grade, make new friends, and face the world of highschool! DISCOUNTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

September 6 wensday

"_Im livin my life likes it's golden, golden, golden…" _sonic woke up, startled. "man" sonic said groggily, " I need to change that alarm to something like live and learn." It was 6:35, and sonics alarm was waking him up with that annoying song. Sonic got himself off his bed, and turned off his alarm. Sonic then full filled his personal hyjens, and brushed his teeth and washed his spikes. Then he had some kellogs cereal, and headed for the green hill street bus stop. There, he met up with his best bud, tails. " how's it going tails" sonic said, trying to open up a conversation. "pretty good" replied tails "can't believe summer is over. No more sun. no constant tinkering. Now we are once again enslaved within the school district." " yeeeeeah…" sonic said awkwardly, " it really sucks." Just then, out of the corner of sonics eye, was a pink and spikey figure behind the tree. It had to be his current stalker, amy rose! "come out amy !" said sonic " I found you!" "rats" said amy. She came out of her hiding place, and walked to the area where sonic and tails were having there discussion. "hi tails" " hey amy." So, sonic, tails, and Amy had a vote on witch was better, a lumberjack, or Harry potter. "I vote Harry potter" tails said, "He could just use his wizard powers to destroy the lumberjack!" "Of course _you_ would vote Harry potter." Said amy, "you little nerd you!" "Well who do you vote?" tails replied coolly. "whatever sonic votes for!" "of course" sonic said. "personally tails, I vote lumberjack. It has many methods of killing things. It could chop someone's head off with its axe. It could fart on something, and make that thing die, instantly!" "ew, gross!" said amy. Just then, the bus pulled up on their street. The yellow door opened up and the three companions climbed inside.

"oh, rouge!!!" amy screamed in joy, as she saw a figure with a white head and bat ears. "oh, yeah amy. Sit here." And that's what amy did. Sonic walked through the aisle, to find at the end of the bus, was knuckles. "hey knux, how's it goin?" sonic asked. "pretty good, just another shitty year of school" the red echidna said. Sonic sat next to knuckles. "hey, where's tails, I wanna give him a wet Willie." Sonic scanned the bus for tails, but there was no sign of his fox friend. "eh, who knows? Hey! What classes do you have?" "let's see" said knuckles. He got out his backpack, and took out a crumbled piece of paper. "ok, I have for cpr, mr. melterb for math, for gym, for science, lunch, for la, then for art." "cool!" sonic exclaimed. " we have two classes together!" "nice" said knuckles. After their little chit-chat, the bus stopped at the school and everyone piled out of the bus. Everyone head toward their new lockers and opened it for the first time.

So then, when everyone was going to their cpr class, sonic bumped into a familiar black hedgehog. "hi, shadow." Said sonic. Shadow turned around and made a weak smile. "oh, hi sonic. Where are you going?" "to 's class. You?" "im going to for cpr." Shadow replied. Sonic got to his class. "well, see you later shadow." "see ya." Sonic krept into 's class. Everyone was silent. Sonic then spotted his yellow buddy tails, next to knuckles. Tails then saw sonic and made a wild gesture to come sit next to him. "hey sonic" whispered tails, "hi tails" sonic said, a bit louder than tails's whisper. came over to sonics table, and smacked her ruler on his desk, which caused everybody to startle, including knuckles! He's like, unstartble! "WHAT! " said sonic , " you have gotten yourself detention on Friday!" "WHAT!!" said sonic "it's the first day of school! All I did was whisper!" ", I will not tolerate talking back to the teacher. You have now gotten another detention on Thursday. Anything else to say?" "yea" sonic said coolly, "the names sonic."Everthing since then went pretty smoothly. Made a couple of friends, did some work, played some games. But it wasn't until lunch that sonic had something interesting.

At lunch, sonic got in line for lunch, and got a heap of spagettie. When sonic came out of the serving area, he scanned for a table to sit at. But there wasn't any except for one table with was seated by a hedgehog with red at the top of his spikes and hair. Sonic plopped his tray right next to the hedgehog. "hi" said sonic, "im sonic, what's your name?" the new guy turned his head to get a good sight of sonic. "hello, my name is spexcic, but call me spexs." "funny. I have a friend named tails and his real name is miles prower, but we call him tails because he had two tails. Why do people call you spexs?" asked sonic sonic. "because it's short for spexcic." Spexs said, obviously. Sonic was embarrassed. "of course, my bad." Sonic and spexs chatted for a while, when spex said, "wanna come to my dad's 3d exhibit?" spexs asked curiously "depends" said sonic, "what will be exhibited?". "well" contuined spexs, "there will be 3d fossils, 3d football players, 3d mazes." "sorry, not interested" said sonic. "there will be 3d boobies!" spexs said. "suddenly I am interested. When, and where?" replied sonic excidently. "It's at 14 green hill street. Come at Saturday, 1:25" "wait" said sonic, "you live on green hill street? Why do I never see you at the bus stop?". "well sonic, between you and me, im a bit shy around other people, so I just take my car." Said spexs, gloomy. "hey, don't worry. Come to the bus stop tomorrow. I'll introduce you to all of my friends, okay?" sonic said. "that would be nice, thank you." And then the bell rang, and spexs and sonic were heading in different ways.

In science, his lab partner was tails(that's not surprising) and they experimented with magnets. Well, tails did this really silly thing, and stuck one magnet to his cheek, and another one in his mouth. Well, the magnet stuck there inside tails mouth, until it just lost it's magnetic properties and it fell into tails's mouth! After that, the teacher's pet, emizlie, a gray and blue female bat, escorted tails to the nurses room. Everyone in the class howled in laughter. then at the end of school, sonic got on his bus, and it was the end of day one of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 7 Thursday**

Sonic got his sneakers on, his backpack strapped, and went out the door of his house, and to the bus stop. As sonic promised, he came to the bus stop and spexs was waiting for him. Well, behind amy's stalking tree that is. "come on out spexs, meet my friends!" said sonic, attempting to get spexs to come over. Spexs quietly walked over to sonic and his group, amy and tails. "hi" tails said, "sonic told us about you. Now don't be shy. We won't bite.". "thanks" spexs said, in a very nervous tone. "hey, don't be nervous. Just chill-lax." Sonic said , _chill-laxed._ Spexs started to warm up to the gang, and started a conversion. "hey, any of you watch the news?" "I watch the news every night!" sonic said, "me too" tails also said. "me three!" amy replied. " well, I saw this guy on the news, saying something about how much you should save rings, and he said he wanted to save rings so much, that he buried a very rare ring somewhere at the marble zone. You wanna go check it out?". Sonic, tails, and amy were very surprised of what their new friend was suggesting. "are you serious? That dude was probably over doing his point to save up your money." Sonic said. "aw come on, bro." spexs said "you're the one wanting me to be, _adventurist._" "no, I told you to be more open toward people." Sonic comeback. "whatever, let's go there anyway!" spexs said. Then, the bus came, and the usually schedule followed. Things got interesting at special 2, gym.

Sonic was in the boys locker room, talking to tails about how stupid that video game, ratman was, when sonic looked over tails's shoulder and saw shadow talking to a weird red creature with a fluffy tails and some extremely frizzy hair. "and then I was like, fuck you, and then he told me to get a life and stop fucking his girlfriend, and…" sonic came into shadow's view. "oh, hey sonic. What's up?" shadow said. "nothing. Although, me and a friend spexs are going to go find a rare ring." Sonic replied. "treasure hunting eh? I think you should go ask knuckles to come with you. Im sure he would enjoy it." Shadow replied. "sure."

Then, all the guys got out of the locker room and in the yellow circle in the center of the gym. "soldiers!!!" barked . apparently instead of 16 and 17 year-old children, thought of them as soldiers. "Attension!!! Today you will train yourselves in the brutal challenge of the sport of SWORDPLAY!!! You shall each pair up with a partener, grab a sword, and fight to the DEATH!!!" the teens gasped. "oh, sorry. I mean fight untill the opponent fails to keep a stance, and fall. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" "yes sir!" the group said, and did what was instructed. "hey, sonic! Wanna be partners?" tails asked. "sorry tails, but that would be WAY to easy. I'm going with shadow. Ok?" "alright." And tails scurried of to find another partner. "wait! When did I ever agree to be your partner!" shadow said, a bit angry. "since now. Now get our swords." Sonic said. "I am no lackey! You go get it!" "you!" "you!" "you!". After a couple of minutes, a pretty red and blue female fox walked up to the arguing pair, and said "why don't you both just get the swords, jeez." And then she walked away, sweeping her tails gracefully left and right on the floor as she walked. "I think I'm in love." Shadow said lowely.

Apparently shadow was still under the foxes daze." then go ask her out." Sonic replied to the lovey dovey hedgehog. Then, shadow snapped back into reality. "WHAT! You can't just go ask pretty girls out just like that!" shadow said. "well, if you really like her, text her." Sonic said. "I don't know her cell-phone number." Shadow objected. "write her a letter." "with what, my toes?!" "with a pencil you dummy!" " I know" shadow started, " it's just that I'm a bit too shy." Sonic felt a bit bad for shadow, but he really wanted to swordplay. "don't worry shadow, I'll help you through this." Shadow looked up at sonic as if it was the first time shadow had opened his eyes. "thank you sonic. Now let's do some fight!" sonic and shadow rushed toward a yellow bucket full of plastic swords, both grabbed one, and they began the duel!

Sonic first made a quick left sword swipe, but shadow blocked and countered by doing a very strong uppercut that made sonic stumbled a bit, but did not fall. Sonic quickly recovered and attacked shadow viciously, but shadow blocked, blocked, dodged and countered, banging the play sword up against sonic's ribs. Sonic collapsed in agony. Sonic looked up and there was shadow, towering over him like a giant shadow. Shadow was about to make the final slash, raising his sword to the heavens, but then the whistle blew. "every one get to their lockers and have an excellent time retiring outside of school.

Sonic was still on the ground, so shadow reached out a hand, and pulled sonic up. When sonic was up, behind shadow, was the girl shadow liked. She had a light smile on her face, and sonic looked at her real carefully, and saw that she was smiling… because she was impressed.

Sonic and shadow are in the locker room now. Sonic decided that he should tell the good news to shadow now. "dude, that girl you like was really impressed that you took me down with a plastic sword. This is the start of how you are going to get your girl." Shadow looked very surprised. "really? But what about that jock, rucks?" "who cares" said sonic "the spotlight was on you shadow. It's the second day of school and she's already impressed! This is really good shadow, for you anyway. You should feel grateful that me and you are pals." "for once, I am." Replied shadow. "now let's go home."

Sonic was walking through the halls, when he saw his friendly enemy, knuckles. "hey knux. Come over to my place and we can go treasure hunting." Knuckles looked a bit annoyed. " For what? That chili-dog that's somewhere buried under the mountain of stuff in your room?" "no" said sonic "me and my friends are going to the marble zone in hopes of finding a very rare ring." "eh, sure, what the heck. But sonic, don't you have detention today?" "oh shit!! That's right! Listen knux, go to my house anyway, you'll meet the gang there. Tell them I'll be at the marble zone somewhere around 4:15. and if you find the treasure before I get there, text me. ok?" "ok" knuckles said. And so, knuckles headed for the bus, and sonic headed for… **DETENTION!!!.**

Sonic went into the office to find the secretary reading a magazine, and two other people were there, playing paper football, just to be stoped by the adult. Sonic sat quietly next to the green guy. "hi, my name is sonic, what's…" sonic got shushed by the adult, and once again she started reading. The person who was sitting next to took out a stack of sticky notes, tore off one, and began writing. After he was done, he passed it over to sonic, and it said, _"hi, my name is mexcticm, and right besides me is halret. Why are you in here?" _sonic took a sticky note and a pencil, and began writing. "pissed teacher off, you?_"_. Sonic passed the note over and mexcticm began reading, then wrote "_didn't do answer the teacher gave me when he asked what was my name. teacher's here are strick, aren't they? Now, im gonna go to sleep like halret. Good night." _After reading that, mexcticm plopped his head on the table, and began snoring. Sonic had no one to talk to, so he simpled followed his partners tradition. He plopped his head on the table, and began snoring.

(note, in the beggining of the paragraph is tails's, knuckles's, amy's, and spex's point of view

The crew of friends dug out what seemed to be an acre of marble zones dirt."damn, my back hurts." Knuckles said, as he was digging out the dirt in his hole. "yea" commented spexs, "my spine is probably bent to a 25 degree angle by now.". "mines more like a 90 degree angle." Said tails. "my arms hurt" amy complained, "im gonna go take a break now." "uuuuuuuugh!!! Sonic better be here soon." Said spexs. "don't worry, he will be." Tails said. "oh really? Well check your watch tails, it should be like, 5:55 by now." Said knuckles. Tails put down his shovel, and looked at his watch. "it's 4:17." Said tails in despare. "see, sonic ain't coming. I say we should just leave!" spexs said. Just then, a blue spiked figure was running towards them. It had to be sonic the hedgehog. "oh sonic, I knew you'd be here!" amy cried. "we all did." Knuckles joined in. "I beg to difer." Tails said. "oh, shut up tails." Spexs said. Knuckles decided to tell sonic the plan. "now sonic, we got the north, south, and east side dug up on the area you were talking about. We just need to get the west side, and with all five of us now, it should be much easier. Ok." "gotcha" sonic replied. And together, the group worked on the digging for another hour, and when it seamed like they would never find the treasure, some finally hit something underground.

"holy crap man, I hit something!" tails shouted, and everybody rushed over to him. "well, get it out!" amy said. "that's gonna be hard to do, because I tried and…" knuckles dived into the pit and retrieved the object. "hey, how did you get that?" tails asked. "well, as soon as a heard that _you_ tried it, I went in and got it easily." "jerk." Knuckles set the object down. The object sorta looked like a treasure box, with swirrly markings on the side. "well, get it open!" amy once again demanded. "wow, slow down amy. Don't rush us." Knuckles said. Spexs inspected the box. "it won't open, it's padlocked." Spex informed. "well then let's smash it open!" declared knuckles. Before he got to pounding the lock, everyone stopped him. "chill knuckles. Whatever is in there might be fragile. We don't want to break it!" sonic said. "how about I pick the lock?" amy said. "you! Ha! That's something in my department amy!" tails declared, but amy was already getting started. She took out the pink band in her air, pushed it through the lock, and started twisting. A minute passed and then everyone heard a loud *click* and the lock snapped off. Amy carefully turned opened the box, and everone peered inside. Inside, was a ring, with majestic blue and red flames on it and the body base color was orange. "wow" tails said. "it's beautiful!". "Now, this leaves us with one more problem." Said spexs. "who gets to keep it?".

After hearing that, everyone was starring at each other. In a split-second, it was a mad grab for the ring. Sonic grabbed it first, but amy snatched it away. "sorry sonic." Amy apologized, but apologizing only let someone have enough time to grab it, someone like spexs. Spexs raced through the valley, only for him to be tackled by knuckles and to lose the ring. "ha ha!" knuckles said victoriously, holding the ring high in the air , only to be stolen be a flying fox. Tails was flying away to his house. He would have gotten away with it to if knuckles hadn't grabbed sonic, and threw him at tails like a football. Sonic was near tails, and did a mid-air tackle, causing tails to drop the ring 6 feet in the middle of what was practicly world war 2. Then, some yelled "STOP!!!" and everone was still. It was amy who spoke up. "instead of tearing each other limb from limb, how about we have a vote?". The gang thought about this and agreed on it. "this is the rule" sonic said. . "Nobody can vote for themselves. All raise their hand for knuckles!" nobody raised their hands. "jerks" knuckles spat. "all raise their hands to vote for amy!" one hand did come up, and that was spexs. "thank you, spexs.". "all raise your hands for tails!". No hands were shot up in the air. "all raise your hands for sonic!" this time, hands did come up from tails, amy, and knuckle. "well then it's settled" said sonic, "I get to keep the ring. But don't worry, I'll share sometimes." And before everyone left, they all shook hands saying " good battle". Sonic said goodbye to his friends and headed home. It was 5:30 when he got there. He did his homework, had a chilli-dog, and went to bed, dreaming about his new item, the flaming ring.


End file.
